


Wake up

by Saturn_the_Almighty



Series: Cobalt and Cerulean [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alpha and Epsilon are DIFFERENT PEOPLE, Caboose thoughts, Drabble, Short One Shot, This Is Sad, This is probably a big fuck you to canon but I haven't watched the early seasons in forever, Wordcount: 100-500, i wrote this in five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Saturn_the_Almighty
Summary: He knows the difference between his best friend and a memory.





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in five minutes because I was thinking about how Caboose definitly knew the difference between Alpha and Epsilon and he wasn't NEARLY as sad about Epsilon's death as everyone thinks he would be.
> 
> Pardon any canonical errors, this is a mess.

Nobody ever told him that Church had been destroyed by the EMP. He had always just assumed that he was okay, wherever he had gone.

Everyone reminded him that Epsilon was _not_  Church. He knew that. He was just holding Church's place until he got back.

When Epsilon shattered himself, he got too many words from everyone else telling him it was going to be okay. He knew that. Because Epsilon was _not_  Church. Epsilon was _not_  his best friend. He was... A memory. And sometimes, memories fade away.

When he learned that Church, the real Church, wasn't coming back- that he had been gone for a long time- He felt fuzzy, but not in a good way. It felt like back when he was a kid and used to watch the static on the TV. It felt like a dream.

And he needed to wake up.

He needed to make sure everyone else was okay because that was his job. He was the one who put on a smile even though all he wanted to do was cry. He knew that he was making it hard for everyone else but he couldn't help it if he missed his best friend. He just wanted to say goodbye.

And when he got the chance, he took it without thinking and he made sure it wasn't _too_  sad because his name was Michael J. Caboose and the last thing he wanted was to be responsible for tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! ❤❤❤


End file.
